Joker's Revenge
by BatmanAndRobinAdventures
Summary: It's just a normal night in Gotham City for Batman, until he is attacked by three females in Alice outfits (The Alice from Alice in Wonderland)! What events will he face on this night? Read and Review my story.
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

_**Well, this is my first ever crossover. Tell me how you feel about the beginning in the comments. I might make this story the first part of a series. Depending on if I have a good story to tell. I don't know yet. This story is set in my own little universe. Yes, it's comic Batman and a number of things have happened, but he's not as dark as you'd think. Yes, he is still the dark avenger we've come to know and love, but he's a bit lighter. Anyway, here we go! I DO NOT OWN TOTALLY SPIES OR BATMAN!**_

* * *

"Wake-y, wake-y!" A voiced said. He had an high-pitched voice, and he sounded very cheery and excited. Like that of a child on Christmas Eve.

"Where are we?" A feminine voiced asked with a groan. By the sound of her voice, you could tell that she was only about seventeen or eighteen years of age.

"Why Alice, you're with me in Wonderland!" The figure replied, still obviously happy.

"You're a total wacko!" Another teenaged girl commented irritatedly.

"Why Alice, why are you so irritated?" He asked. "No matter, I will fix you, and make you happy again!" He chuckled.

He scurried out of sight to a dark corner in his dark, demented version of: "Wonderland." He then flicked a light on, revealing several dead bodies across the floor. Most of the bodies were beheaded or had at least several gunshot wounds. Some of the victims were men, but most were young woman. The dim, flickering light also revealed the figure to be a short man with red hair. He wore a big green hat and costume. He looked like The Mad Hatter from Lewis Carroll's _Alice in Wonderland._

"You three are mine now and there's nothing _**he**_ can do about it!" He shrieked madly before calming down a bit. "You will help me get rid of _**him.**_ Then, you can stay with me forever!"

He then grabbed a few strange-looking headbands and dresses from his closet.

"Who are you?" The third and last teenaged girl asked.

He paced around back and forth before stopping at the light switch and replying gleefully, "Why Alice, I'm the Mad Hatter!" Then he turned out the lights while he laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

**Part 2**

Give me your purse lady!" A mugger barked frantically while trying to grab hold of the lady's purse. "Fine I'll just _**take it **_from you!" He had finally grabbed her purse and pushed her to the ground.

Without knowing a figure had just landed behind him.

As the mugger was about to finally kill the woman, he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"You just made a _**serious**_ mistake!" A the figure growled, grabbing the figure from behind. In one movement, he thew the mugger against the back of a wall, which, ultimately knocked him out.

The figure walked to her gently and as he gave her back her purse, he said, "Your safe." Then, the figure threw a jumpline from his hands and disappeared into the night.

"_I never even thought __**he**_ _existed!" _The woman thought to himself.

The figure had landed on a building, having just let go of his jumpline. He began watching over the beautiful, but crime redden streets of _his city._ Gotham City. The city of the Dark Crusader; The Batman. As he continued to watch over his city, he hears a loud explosion.

**KA-BOOM!**

The Dark Knight quickly turned away from his post, and looks to the direction where the explosion came from. Then, he grabs one of his jumpline from his Utility Belt, and swings off.

When he arrived at the location, he noticed that the Gotham Jewelry store had been broken into. He then released his grip from the cable, and stooped into a free-fall. As he was about to hit the ground, he threw another cable at the entrance of the store and swung in.

When he landed in the store, he found three females waiting for him. By the way they were dressed, he could tell that they must have been a part of the Mad Hatter's Wonderland Gang. The only difference was that they were all dressed as Mad Hatter beloved "Alice."

One Alice shot a laser at Batman, the only difference was that it was in the form of….Lipstick? Batman quickly tumbled into a roll to dodge the laser. Then, the other Alice threw a retractable blade from out of a hair ornament. It looked like she took it out of a barrette. Batman quickly ricocheted the blade with his gauntlets.

Knowing that their adversary wouldn't be giving up easily, the three young girls threw out a few smoke bombs, quickly vanishing into the night.

"I've got to track them down." Batman said, running out of the bank.

* * *

**Part 3**

I've been able to track those three girls into the rooftops. They must have gone somewhere.

I jump off the gargoyle I was jus on and stoop into a free-fall. I have a feeling that they are about to make their move.

I spot a far away building on my right, I grab for my grapnel gun. With a push of a button, it launches a cable.

As I begin to swing from my now launched grapnel cable, the cord is cut.

_**SLICE!**_

I quickly grab hold to my cape, slowing my fall. I am then able to glide to a nearby building.

With a thud, I land on the building. my adversaries have now shown themselves. I'm surrounded on all sides. One girl in the back of my, and two in the front.

One tries to attack me with a hook kick, but I quickly dodge it with a high block. Next, I render her unconscious with a strong roundhouse kick (She's well-trained, but not well enough). I now direct my attention to the remaining two. I throw several smoke pellets from my Utility Belt, and then proceed to take the remaining two out.

_"They are all well-trained for their age," _I think to myself. "I need to question them in the Batcave to find out who they are."

While I tie the three up, I take out my Bat-Communicator.

"Batmobile to my location." I say into the speaker area.

After I'm done tying the three up, I spot the Batmobile arriving below me. I grab the three girls and leap of the building, landing near the Batmobile. Finally, I put the three inside with me and drive off.

* * *

**New version of first chapter with three parts, hope you like it.**


	2. Batcave Interrogation

**_Batcave Interrogation_**

* * *

"Found something, Bruce," Batman's partner Robin called to him. He copied a few files before tossing them over to Batman's examination table, where he was examining his opponents' gadgets.

"There names are Samantha, Alexandra, and Clover. They live in Beverly Hills, California. They're college students," he turned around in his swivel chair to see Batman reading through the files.

"College students who have double lives. They work for the World Organization of Human Protection," Batman continued to read the files. "They're spies."

"The question is," Robin began, getting up from his chair, "what are they doing here?"

"I think we'll learn the answer to that now," Batman replied, pointing at the awaking spies.

As the three spies started to wake-up they looked around the dark Batcave. They continued until Batman began to approach them.

"Why are you in Gotham City?" he asked, his eye coverings slanting.

The three were reluctant to talk. "I have other methods of persuasion. Robin, bring me some of truth serum!" Batman instructed while taking out a sharp needle from his utility belt.

Once the Boy Wonder walked towards Batman with the serum, he faced the three young girls and said, "You have one more chance to tell us why your here" calmly with a smirk on his face.

As Batman put the serum into a needle, the girls finally started to talk, "Okay! Okay! We're here on a mission okay?" the ginger haired girl with wavy hair finally confessed. "Now, let me ask you something Batman: Why did you kidnap us?"

"Yeah! You're supposed to be one of the good guys!" The girl named Alex added. She had black hair styled in a bobcut.

"You three attacked me! Don't you remember?" Batman asked in a confused tone. He was also just as puzzled to find that the three looked as confused as he was. After a moment of silence he decided to just check the three for anything unusual. As Batman examined the three young women he noticed a card pinned underneath Sam's hair. As he took the card out of her hair he saw the word "Mad Hatter". He then knew why they attacked him: They were being controlled by Jervis Tetch aka the Mad Hatter.

"While you've been here in Gotham, have you seen a man dressed in a green suit with a big green hat?" he asked.

"Well, yeah we actually have! Our boss, Jerry, sent us here to see some advertisements of our spy gear that had been shipped to WOOHP. After we were finished, we decided to stay for a few extra days to see the wonderful sights of Gotham," the girl named Clover explained whom had blonde hair styled in a fluffy chin bob. "The day that we were scheduled to go we heard a man screaming for help. We ran over to ask him what was wrong and the last thing any of us can remember is a cloud of smoke that knocked us out."

"Gotham is a very dangerous place and if your going to stay here for a while I want one thing from you: DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE," Batman said in a lighter tone of voice. "Now listen, I'm going to sedate you and when you wake-up you'll be in a safe place." once he was done talking to them he sedated them and they fell asleep in a heart-beat.

"Bruce, where are you going to take them?" asked Robin while he took off his domino mask.

"Downtown, I plan on leaving them at the Gotham Police Station," he replied with a little smirk. "Stay in tonight, I don't need you getting into any trouble either."

"Sure, but where are you going?" Robin asked with a slight smile.

"I'm going to find the Mad Hatter and take him to Arkham." he replied as he carried the three to the Batmobile.

_**I put the Boy Wonder in this story so Batman could have a person to talk to, and help him in and out of costume. Tim Drake is Robin and he wears the same colors from the Batman comics and original BTAS. He's the most intelligent and longest serving Robin so far. He is also 19 years old.**_


	3. Finding A Place To Stay and Wayne Manor

_**Finding A Place To Stay**_

* * *

When Sam, Clover, and Alex woke-up they found themselves at the stairs of the Gotham City Police Department.

"He sure was a happy camper!" Alex commented, getting off the ground.

After they got from the ground, Clover shrieked.

"What's wrong Clover!?" Alex and Sam asked, startled.

"These clothes are like so totally last year!" Clover said, looking down at the clothes she was in. Alex and Sam sighed and shoke their heads. "We need to find the closest mall now!" Clover finished, running away.

"But, where are we going to stay?"

"Fashion now, places later!" Clover replied still running to find a mall.

Sam and Alex then began running after her.

**_Later:_**

After doing a bit of shopping, the girls approached a sign. On the sign was Bruce Wayne, donating to a charity. Sam sparked an idea.

"Hey, maybe Mister Wayne could give us a place to stay," she said pointing at the sign. "He is known for being generosity."

"And his good looks!" Clover and Alex said together.

Sam rubbed her chin. "We will need a disguise though." she thought for a moment. "I've got it! Let's disguise ourselves as reporters."

"What magazine will we be reporting for?" Alex asked.

Sam and Clover shook their heads in dismay. They then transformed into what they called "reporter clothes" and began to head towards Wayne Manor.

* * *

**_Wayne Manor_**

* * *

When they got to the Manor and rung the doorbell, a man dressed in a black and white butler's outfit opened the door and said, "Yes?" in his polite British accent.

"Hello, my name is Samantha Simpson from the WHOOPstanza magazine," she said with a fake accent. Alex and Clover made a small giggle that was interrupted by a glare from Sam. "And we wanted to know if Mister Bruce Wayne was here."

"The master is actually not here at the moment," he told them. "But, you can spend the night over and interview him tomorrow."

He then let them in.

"Hey Alfred, who's at the do-" Tim was shocked to see Alfred letting those three spies, the ones Batman had just captured, into the Manor. He had to think of what to say next. "Just who are these three?"

"Reporters from the WOOHPstanza magazine," Alfred answered, closing the door behind the three.

"I've never heard of that magazine until today," Tim said walking towards them. "How long have you been writing for this particular magazine?"

"Umm," Alex thought, "about two years now."

"Well, make yourself at home for the night." Tim said, directing them towards the living room.

When they were gone, Alfred leaned over to Tim and said, "Whoopstanza? Utter rubbish. A that accent is horrendous!"

"I know," Tim said beginning to go into the living room. "Make sure they don't come across any of the secret passageways."

"Right away sure."

When Tim made it into the living room, he said, "Since you are reporters, you want a tour of the Mansion, don't you?

"Okay, that would be nice." Alex said

_**Elsewhere**_:

"Do you know where the Mad Hatter is hiding? Answer me now!" he said coldly as he broke the whimpering mugger's leg.

"I-i don't know, I swear!" he cried. "Please don't hurt me anymore!"

"Your of no use to me." Batman replied as he punched the thug knocking him out cold.

_**Back at Wayne Manor:**_

"... that is the mansion from top to bottom," Tim said leading the girls to some rooms while going down a hallway."These are your rooms, make yourselves comfortable."

Before the three girls could say anything, Tim disappeared like the wind. The girls shrugged and headed into their rooms.

_**I had to split this chapter into two. This chapter will now be called: Finding A Place To Stay/Wayne Manor.**_


	4. The Joker

_**The Joker**_

* * *

The next morning, Sam, Clover, and Alex awoke. Well rested, they were ready to have (A fake) interview with famous industrialist Bruce Wayne.

Using there Compowders, they changed back into their reporter outfits. When they finally thought they looked nice enough, they went downstairs, where they saw Bruce talking to his butler. As Bruce heard a creek on the steps, he immediately stopped his conversation with Alfred. He straightened his tie before turning around.

"So, I've been told you wanted to speak to me." he said, taking a seat in his chair. "What would you like to know?"

The Spies couldn't reply. They were stunned. There, in front of them, was Bruce Wayne; the fourth richest (And in their opinion, one of the most handsome guys in the world.) man in the world. A man who was world-renowned.

"Well," Alex began, almost forgetting to disguise her voice, "we have many questions. Let's began."

**LATER:**

As the girls were taking a stroll in the Gotham streets Alex said, "Bruce Wayne sure was co-operative in our _fake_ interview!"

"He was very cute, too!" Clover added.

They continued to walk down the Gotham sidewalk when suddenly, they heard an alarm. It was coming from the First National Bank of Gotham!

Knowing that there might be something seriously wrong, they all changed into their catsuits.

"Come on girls, even if Batman told us not to get into trouble, somebody might need our help!" Sam said while they rushed into the Bank.

When they made it inside, a man with emerald-green hair, bleach-white skin wearing a purple-clad suit was holding up the Bank.

"Batman, I didn't expect you to get here so so-" he turned around to see three girls standing in front of him instead of the Dark Knight. "Who the heck are you three? Friends of the Bat no doubt!" he took out a gun from his pocket, and pulled the trigger. Instead of a bullet, a gas-filled projectile came hurtling towards them. When it landed, they all bring in the smoke and were rendered unconscious.

"Hm, you three could make great bait for ol' Batsy!" he observed, no doubt he would try to save a few troublesome teens. "We'll we better get going! I have places to be and people to kill! HAHAHAHAH!"

After he wrote a note and placed it on the Bank window, he dragged the girls out, while humming a merry tune.


	5. The Letter

_**The Letter**_

_**Oh, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that during the Wayne Manor chapter, Batman finally found the Mad Hatter and beat him to a pulp!**_

* * *

_**Approximately Two Hours After the Last Chapter...**_

As Batman and Robin patrolled the streets, they saw the Batsignal turn-on in the dark red Gotham sky.

"I hope those girls didn't get into any trouble, those WOOHP agents tend to stick there noses into trouble." Robin said with a sigh.

"Let's hope its something else like the whereabouts of Joker." Batman replied with a scowl.

As they landed on the G.C.P.D. building, Commissioner Gordon spotted them and said, "Batman, we've just received a message from the Joker a little bit over an hour ago." he then handed Batman the letter. The letter read:

"_**Hi**__**, Bats. It's me, good 'ole uncle J! I wanted to let you know me and Harley kidnapped three little teen spies today!**_ **_IF you want to save two of these girls go to pier 51 there is a surprise waiting for you there! The other girl is with me, do you think you can find where we are? Finding us will be so much FUN don't you agree? You better hurry up now, the clocks ticking!"_**

**_-_ J**

After Batman read the message, he frowned angrily, and crumbled it in his hands. Then, him and Robin jumped of the G.C.P.D. buliding, rushing to the Gotham Pier.

**Wow that actually was a pretty short chapter! I'll be uploading the next part soon! Try to guess what the suprise will be.**


	6. Bane

_**Bane**_

_**THIS Bane is like comic book Bane and the Bane from TDKR. He doesn't take any crap, he's a skilled and intelligent fighter who kills to get what he wants. Also, Bane knows who Batman is because in this Animated Series universe the events of Knightfall did happen.**_

* * *

As Batman and Robin arrived at the pier, they broke threw the thick glass window on the roof.

When they dropped down on the floor, they saw Clover and Alex tied-up. As Robin approached them, he was met with a powerful punch that knocked him out.

"Robin!" Batman yelled as he rushed to his partners side. As some of the lights in the dim warehouse came-on, Batman realized who hit Robin: It was Bane.

"Hello Mr. Wayne. I'm so glad you could come," his Hispanic voice called out. "Tonight, I will finally succeed in BREAKING YOU." he finished as he stomped out of the shadows.

"I'll make you pay for that, Bane!" Batman said as he grinned his teeth while looking straight into Bane's mask.

"Then rise and face me!" Bane yelled as he ran towards Batman.

When Bane was about two feet away from Batman, he did a somersault over Bane and the two engaged in battle.

After about 10 minutes Robin finally woke-up. When Bane was directly behind him, Robin gave him a powerful side-kick to the back, then Batman followed it up with a twisting hook-kick.

As Robin was about to deliver more blows to Bane, Batman yelled, "I can handle Bane, you untie those two!" as he dodged powerful punches and kicks.

As Robin un-tied the two spies, victory looked slim for Bane. But then, he pressed a button on his gauntlet, sending venom to his brain and body. As he grew slightly larger in size he said , "_**PREPARE TO DIE, BRUCE!"**_ after that, he grabbed Batman and threw him against a wall.

As he walked over to his fallen body, Robin and the two spies tried to attack him. But their efforts proved futile and Bane decided to just ignore them. As he lifted Batman's fallen body into the air, Batman immediately cut the tube supplying his brain with Venom. As he dropped Batman down, he took out a taser and electrocuted him, instantly knocking Bane out.

As Batman looked at Bane's fallen body Alex and Clover asked Batman, "Um, so are you really Bruce Wayne?" while scratching they're heads.

Batman then replied, "It doesn't matter who I am. The only thing that matters is saving your friend. Do you know where Joker took you?" he asked while tying Bane up.

"We went to a carnival somewhere but I don't know where." replied Alex.

"Hmm, Joker must be at his old fun-house hideout," he said while pressing a few buttons on is communicator. "You two come with me, Robin I have your Red Bird on the way."

"Okay Batman I'll meet you there!" Robin said as he ran outside.

"Come-on we have to get on the roof." Batman said as he grappled on the roofs ledge. As they made they're way up on the roof, the Batplane landed.

"Get in and fasten your set-belts." he said as they took off.


	7. Missile Strikes on Gotham

_**Missile Strikes on Gotham**_

* * *

As Batman and the two spies were arriving at the Gotham Funhouse, three missiles were launched from a giant ferris wheel.

"Joker has launched missiles set to destroy Gotham!I need you to inform the G.C.P.D of Joker's location as soon as you can!" Batman instructed into his comlink as he made a U-turn in the Batplane.

"Right away, sir!" replied Alfred.

"Batplane auto-pilot. Location: Gotham Funhouse." Batman said as he began to exit his cock-pit. When he was finished talking he leaped out of his seat and started to glide to the nearest missile.

**Oh No! Joker has launched missiles set to destroy Gotham! Will Batman glide to the missiles it in time? What will happen next? Tune in next time to Find out! (Also that was a very short chapter). Please review if you get the chance.**


	8. Disarming the Missiles

**Missle Strikes on Gotham**

As Batman and the two spies were arriving at the Gotham Funhouse, three missiles were launched from a giant ferris wheel.

"Joker has launched missiles set to destroy Gotham! Arrang for the G.C.P.D officers to meet us at the Gotham Funhouse!" Batman instructed into his comlink as he made a U-turn in the Batplane.

"Right away, sir!" replied Alfred.

"Batplane auto-pilot. Location: Gotham Funhouse." Batman said as he began to exit his cock-pit. When he was finished talking he leaped out of his seat and started to glide to the nearest missile.

**Oh No! Joker has launched missiles set to destroy Gotham! Will Batman glide to the missiles it in time? What will happen next? Tune in next time to Find out! (Also that was a very short chapter). Please review if you get the chance.**


	9. Saving Sam

**_Saving Sam_**

* * *

As Batman entered the missile he found himself in a dark, dim, hallway. At the end of the hall Sam was bound and gagged to a chair.

As he approched her, a T.V. monitor came on, and on it's screen was the Joker's face.

"How are ya doing, Bats? Oh, come-on now, hurry up or you'll miss the party I've planned for you," he said while holding a party invitation. "You'll also die alongside Gotham if you don't defuse my last missile! Oh, and I forgot to mention in 40 seconds my Joker toxin will fill the room, leaving you to die with a smile! Well, I guess you'll die _either _way! See you soon! HAHAHAHAH!" Once he was done talking, the count down numbers started to pop-up on the screen.

When the timer made it to 20, Batman made it to the end of the hallway and un-tied Sam.

At 15, he threw some of his Bat-Gernades at the missile's walls, immediately causing them to explode.

At 10, as Batman and Sam jumped out of the missile, he planted a timed explosive on the floor of the missile.

Finally at 0, as some of the Joker toxin came-out, the timed explosive triggered, causing the final missile to explode.

"Don't let go of me." Batman said as they fell to the Gotham River below.

"I don't have much of a choice!" Sam exclaimed. Just then, the Batwing arrived at their location and hovered below them.

When they were about 20 feet above the Batwing, Batman spread out his cape and slowed their fall. As they landed on the Batwing Batman said, "Get in." with a rather grim tone.

Sam just rolled her eyes and entered the Batwing.

"Alfred, I've saved Samantha. We're heading to the funhouse." he said into his comlink as they took-off.

"Very good, sir." Alfred said.

After about two minutes of high-speed flying, the started to arrive at the funhouse.

"We've made it. You're friends, and Robin should be waiting for us." Batman said as they landed and exited the Batwing.

**Next chapter will be up soon. I've also made a few adjustments to this chapter and the previous chapter.**


	10. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Regarding Chapter 10 of Joker's Revenge, there has been a problem. Somehow, the chapter was erased and was replaced with the _Fighting Joker and Harley_ chapter.

I can't re-upload the chapter because I have also lost the original file.

Let me bring you up to spend on what happened in that chapter.

_Batman and Sam reach Joker's Funhouse. Robin, Clover, and Alex are there waiting for them. Batman finds a way into the Funhouse whilst defeating some goons, and they all make it inside._

**Sorry for the inconvenience,**

-**BatmanAndRobinAdventures**


	11. Fighting Joker And Harley

_**Fighting Joker And Harley**_

* * *

When Batman, Robin, and the spies made it to the end of the hall of mirrors, they found Joker and Harley sitting on two large thrones in a room filled with skeletons.

"This place is so creepy!" Alex said as she looked at all the skeletons.

When Joker noticed everyone was in his "special" room he said, "I'm so glad you all could make it! It's very nice getting to see all my old friends! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Joker said as he laughed with a insane look in his eyes.

"Friends? Who would want to be friends with a insane maniac who kidnaps you?" Sam asked.

"Me? Insane? Ha! That's coming from the girl wearing a green spy leotard! Alright Harley, let's teach these goodie-goodies a lesson!"

"Right-a-roonie, Mr. J!" Harley replied enthusiastically. Then, they flipped off their thrones and landed in front of their opponents, ready for battle.

"Three against one, this will be a so totally easy battle!" Clover said.

"Babies!" Harley screamed. In a matter of seconds Bud and Lou came to Harley's side.

"Why did you have to say that?" Sam asked as she got into a fighting position.

Then, Harley and her hyenas ran towards them.

"Are you ready for a whooping, boys?" Joker asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"We're always ready for you Joker!" Batman replied as they ran towards him.

As everybody fought, ahe spies finally managed to knock out her hyenas. As they continued to fight Harley, Joker sprayed acid at Batman and his two partners from his special flower on his suit.

After about five more minutes of battle, the three girls finally knocked out Harley as Batman, and Robin knocked Joker to the ground.

"It's over Joker." Batman said as he walked over to him.

"Really? I. Don't. Think. So," he said proudly. "I've planted a bomb at the Gotham General Hospital that will go off in twenty minutes if you don't disarm it! And if you don't find it in time all the people in the hospital will **DIE**! _**IT'S THE ULTIMATE PUCHLINE**_**! **All the men, women, and children will die along with you and your little "assistants" as you search for my bomb! It's like a roller coaster! The only thing different is that you'll be riding to **HELL! **HAHAHAHAHAH!" Joker replied as he laughed sinisterly.

"I'll deal with you later!" Batman growled as he ran out the hall of mirrors with Robin, and the spies following close behind.

When they made it out-side the funhouse Batman said, "Robin get to the hospital as fast as possible in your Red Bird! Spies,you can take the Batwing! I'll meet you there! " Batman instructed, riding off in the Batmobile.


	12. Gotham General

_**Gotham General**_

_**Hello, readers! I know it has been a while since I updated, but now I'm back! Without further adieu, I present Chapter 12!**_

* * *

Batman finally made it to the Gotham General Hospital building before all the others. He knew that he couldn't wait for the rest of his companions.

"Robin, when you make it to the hospital I need you to help evacute everyone inside," Batman instructed into his comlink. "I'm going inside to find the bomb."

"Okay, Batman," he replied. "I'm almost there." after Batman got a reply from his partner he ran inside the building.

When Batman made it inside, he informed a doctor that there was a bomb inside the building and that he needed to issue a evacution alert. After the doctor had sounded a alarm for an evacution, Batman headed to the best possible place the bomb would be. That place was the basement. It was the perfect spot. He had remembered that there was a locked generator room down in the depths of the basement.

When he made it to the dark underground room, he kicked-in the door. As the door flew open, Batman felt a powerful punch to his ribs. One, two, three more vicious punches were landed in his stomach and ribs. Batman took a little time to cough out a little blood before throwing his tear-gas. The coughs and gasps he heard sounded like that of a crocodile. He took-out his flash and there standing in front of him was his old nemesis: Killer Croc.

"It's nice to see you again Batman," his cold blooded voice chuckled. "You're not getting past me, and you're not disarming this bomb."

Batman didn't have the time to play games, because in five minutes that bomb would go off. Instead of fighting Croc head-on he threw a flash grenade in his face. Croc was blinded for a short while, but he quickly regained his senses. He knocked Batman to the ground before he could short-circuit the bomb. Batman had hoped Robin was getting everyone out of the building, because if he didn't end this fast he might not save the hospital.

_**Upstairs in the building:**_

"Come-on, come-on, people!" Robin yelled directing everyone to the exit. "We need to get out of here!"

"That's was the last group," Alex announced.

"Hey, where's Batman?" Sam asked. Robin's eyes widened. There was only three more minutes until the bomb triggered. He needed to find Batman fast.

"I'll find Batman! Just get out of here!" Robin instructed as he ran down the hospital's stairs. The spies nodded in approval. They knew they had to escort the people to a place out of the bomb's blast range.

_**Downstairs in the building:**_

Batman was having quite a problem with Croc's strength and speed. He only had a little bit more than two minutes left. He needed to use a bit of finesse. He grabbed Croc by his chained collar, and with his legs he threw Croc into a large brick wall, which collasped as he made contact. This finally gave Batman time to disarm the bomb. He took-out his Cryptographic Sequencer and found the code to the bomb and seemingly disarmed it . But, instead of actually disarming, the bomb started counting down. Joker had wanted him to disarm it! At 10, Batman grabbed Croc and Robin ran into the room. At 6, Batman quickly directed Robin to an emergency exit. At 4, they made it to the exit but it was blocked. Finally at 0, the hospital exploded, with Batman, Robin and Killer Croc seemingly caught in the blast.

_**KKKKKKKKKK**_

_**AAAAAAAAAA**_

_**BBBBBBBBBB**_

_**OOOOOOOOO**_

_**MMMMMMMMMM!**_

"**NOOOOOOO!**" The spies yelled at the top of there lungs as they ran towards the the now burnt hospital. Shortly after, the G.C.P.D arrived, Batman having re-directed them to Gotham that they hadn't made it out in time, many thoughts went through the spies' heads. But could this be real? Were Robin and Batman really **_dead?_**

_**This can't be! Has Joker finally won? Is The Dark Knight and his first ever conpanion dead? What will happen next? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**_


	13. Rising From The Fire

_**Rising From The Fire**_

* * *

"Tim! Tim, wake-up!" Batman said while shoving his shoulder. But as he expected, he was knocked out cold. It had all happened so fast. Those last seconds before the explosion.

* * *

_**~Flash Back~**_

"It's blocked!" Robin said while trying to kick the door down.

"Maybe..." Batman replied. He then took-out some Bat-Grenades to destroy the door. As he was about to throw them, the explosive triggered. Batman quickly pulled Robin and Croc under his cape, in hopes that it would protect them from the blast.

_**KKKK**_

_**AAAA**_

_**AAAAAAA**_

_**BBBBBBB**_

_**OOOOOOOO**_

_**MMMMMMMMM**_

_**!**_

* * *

"At least we're all fine." he thought to himself. He quickly threw Robin over his shoulders and dragged Croc through the remains of the burnt hospital. They all had to get out quickly or they _would _die.

_**Outside The Destroyed Building:**_

The spies ran towards all of the remains of the building. They searched through mostly all the rubble but he couldn't find a single body. There was still a slim chance, though. After all, he was **_BATMAN._ **But they had a terrible feeling that this time he and Robin might be dead.

In the far distance, in a dark alley way, the Joker had been watching all of the chaos.

"Ha ha! I can't believe it! The Bat is finally GONE! I always knew I would get the best of him someday!" he chucked to himself. Just when he was about to leave, a dark figure stepped out of the fire. This figure was Batman!

"Batman!" the spies yelled.

As Batman slowly approached them he said, "These two will be fine." in a hushed voice. He was mostly unscaved, with the exception of his cape.

Joker quickly turned around after hearing Batman's deep voice. And he was enraged to find that he was alive. "Whhhaaaat?! He's alive?! How can this be?! _**I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF **_**_THIS! IF YOU WANT SOMEONE KILLED RIGHT, KILL 'EM YOURSELF!"_ **Joker yelled while running towards his nemesis. When Batman spotted him coming his way, he knew the final confrontation was about to begin.


	14. The Final Confrontation

**_Final Confrontion_**

* * *

**"I JUST CAN'T KILL YOU!** **EVERY SINGLE TIME I HAVE A SCHEME OR PLAN FOR MAYHEM, YOU ALWAYS RUIN IT! WELL, THOSE DAYS ARE OVER! WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT AND ONLY ONE WILL WIN! AND THAT PERSON WOULD BE ME! COME ON, BATS! LET'S RUUUMMMMBLLLE!"**

After his speech, Joker ran towards Batman with fierce speed. Before he could defend himself, Joker thrust a knife into his shoulder and cut him by the cheek.

"_**ARRGGHH!**_" he yelled in pain.

Just as he was about to pull out another knife, Batman kicked him in the stomach. He followed up his attack with a back fist to the face.

As he whipped some blood from his face, Joker grabbed a pistol from his jacket. He then shot bullets multiple times in Batman's direction. With gymnastical dodges he avoided each shot. Then, he flung a Batarang at Joker, instantly knocking the pistol from his hands.

Then, as Batman approached him slowly, Joker yelled, "I **WON'T** be defeated without killing someone!" then he threw a small smiley-face bomb in the Spies' direction. When the bomb hit the ground, purple-colored gas sprayed out.

After a few seconds of inhaling some of the smoke, Sam, Clover, and Alex began laughing uncontrollably. They couldn't breathe. They took a few shudder breathes before collasping with a Joker-like grin on their faces.

"No!" Batman yelled as Joker laughed sinisterly.

As Joker savored all of the mayhem, Batman punched him fiercely, which ultimately knocked him out.

Batman then approached their bodies slowly. He then checked for a pulse...

"Batman, are they...?" Robin. He was met with no response. Batman then hurried and carried the girls' seemingly lifeless bodies to his Batmobile.

With Batman gone, Robin helped the G.C.P.D with Joker and the unconsious Killer Croc.

As he was dragged by Robin Joker silently said, "Their alive. I can tell by the way he hurried off." he smiled a wicked grin. "I guess I'll have to find and kill them all. They think their safe now, but I will find where they live and_** kill them all**_**_!_**"

**_At The Batcave:_**

"How is the progress so far, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Pretty good," he replied. "Bring me the X-compound."

Alfred slowly brought the jar of chemicals to Batman's examination table and handed it to him.

"If it's the last thing I do, I will bring them back." Batman said while taking off his mask. After he had left in his Batmobile, he checked their pulses again. He had felt a stronger pulse and heard faint breathing. Something in them must have sparked back to life. Or did he somehow check their pulses wrong the first time? He really didn't care what happened he just knew what he had to do.

As he grabbed the glass Containing the X-compound and put on his lab glasses, he said, "It's time to work."


	15. Ending

**_Final__ Chapter_**

* * *

**_In Beverly Hills_**:

Sam, Clover, and Alex awoke in their beds. They looked around to find themselves back in their dorm. How did the get back, though? The last thing they remembered was being in Gotham. They remembered Batman fighting against Joker but the rest was a... blur. It didn't matter though, they were all back home.

Unknown to them, Batman was watching them from his Batwing using binoculars. He smiled. At least they were safe in their home. He then continued home to Gotham.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

_**NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU**_** _MONSTER!"_**the other man shrieked, stepping into a dim light, revealing him to be the notorious Tim Scam.

_** The End?**_

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING! I have also made a few changes to some earlier chapters and have also turned this chapter into the final. I'll probably add the things I've changed in future stories._**

**_-BatmanAndRobinAdv_****_entures_**


End file.
